Where Is Your Mind?
by angelelaura
Summary: Teaser for a new story that I'm writing. AU and AH Buffy/Spike. For now its just this one-shot (which is the set up of the story). After Xmas I will make it into a proper story arc with lots of twists and turns and lots of angst and romance!


_AN:- Here's a sneak peek at my new story, my plans for this story are VERY extensive, but I haven't written much yet, so it is just a teaser to see what people think! Here's the description I've written for the full story…_

_Description: Elizabeth Anne Summers doesn't remember what happened to her; in fact she doesn't remember a lot of things. Left alone in hospital to recover from her accident she can't understand when no one comes to claim her, but then again she doesn't even remember her own name, never mind her friends and family. However nothing compares to the feeling when someone from her past does eventually turn up; she doesn't recognise him, but he says he's her husband. Although she knows she has little choice than to go home with him 'Buffy' as she has come to call herself doesn't fit in to her old life anymore. She doesn't recognise her own house or her best friend, and more than that she can't stop missing her life at the hospital and the one person who knew her without her memory. When that man shows up on her doorstep will she be able to turn him away? Will she lose sight of who she is? And what happens when she remembers who she was before?_

Teaser:

She sees his eyes, his bright blue eyes as hers flicker open; she can feel the pain in her body and hear the beep of the machines by her side. If she can still see and feel and hear, why can't she remember?

She reaches back into her mind, but trying to remember what happened, why she's here, is like reaching into a dark closet only to find it's empty. She feels her way around inside her head, but nothing happens.

The first pain she registers is the one in her skull, like a dull migraine, but it never subsides. Then when she breathes she feels the one in her shoulder and chest, so heavy a pain that she's afraid to move her upper body; it's like she's weighed down by it. Then she feels her leg, and it puts all the other pains far out of her mind. She's sure she must have an open wound, because it stings and burns bright hot. What the hell happened to her?

Then another question surfaces, so integral, so simple it panics her, because she doesn't know the answer. She tries to sit up and something pulls at her arms; tying her down from the inside of her flesh, and it's painful and intrusive and she can't get free. But she needs to find an answer to her question.

It's true, she can see, when she looked up to his face before she saw him clear, but now that she's looking at unfamiliar shapes everything's blurry. She can't see what's holding her down, but she can guess, because she can smell that hospital smell, that smell of anxiety and something altogether too clean.

She's not sure where he's gone, but he's not in front of her anymore. Her eyes can't stay alert for more than a second before drifting shut again so he probably doesn't even know she's awake. She feels lost and alone, but then one of the shapes in the distance comes closer and she knows that blue eyes is still here. He can answer her question and surely put her racing heart at ease.

Still afraid to move and reach for him she forces air up through her throat thinking it will cause a voice to surface, but instead she hangs her head. Her palm flies to her neck, hoping the soreness she's just caused herself will go away if she squeezes hard enough. Her throat isn't just dry, it's raw, like sandpaper, and although she's reluctant to try it again she knows she has to get his attention.

Her eyes press firmly shut for awhile, she blinks them open and things are a little better. She can see him, his face is concerned and that comforts her that he will help her, he will know. That must be why he's here, because he's someone who loves her, who else would be at her bedside?

He notices then that she's fully awake not just lulling between consciousness, and he sees her trying to speak so he moves closer.

"Go on, luv." he reassures her. "What is it?"

"Do you know…" She falters; her throat still needing more lubrication than her tired body can produce.

"It's alright, pet." he says softly and warmly, pouring and passing her some water.

She takes a shaky sip to wet her lips, then clutches it like a life line and begins again, "Do you know who I am?" she gasps out, "I don't…I don't know who I am?" The surprise and confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh luv," he says sadly and pauses for the right words, "I don't know, but we'll find out."

Its then that she notices the uniform for the first time. Yes this man cares for her, but not in that way. It's his job.

* * *

_AN:- Most of these stories have Spike as the husband, but I thought what if he's not…stay tuned for the full story after Xmas probably!_


End file.
